


Lollipop

by JDMslut_red



Category: JDM - Fandom, JDM/OC, Jeffrey Dean Morgan - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Eventual Story, F/M, Fanfic, Fingering, First Time, JDM, Jeffrey Dean Morgan - Freeform, Negan - Freeform, One Shot, Orgasm, Porn, Sex, Sexy, Smut, blowjob, intercorse, suck me like a lollipop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDMslut_red/pseuds/JDMslut_red
Summary: ~This will probably turn into a full story. But for now it's just a one shot.~She was damaged goods and he was her knight in shining armor. Jeffrey and Helen have sex for the first time.





	Lollipop

 

They made out on the couch, barely taking a breath in between kisses. Helen straddled him, rubbing her sex against his. Jeffrey growled in her lips. She could feel his pulsing erection growing through his jeans beneath her and she couldn’t help but to moan against his lips.

 

“Fuck baby girl…” Jeffrey gasped. “We gotta slow down. I feel like I’m gonna explode in my pants here.” He gave her a toothy smile.

 

Helen smirked back at him. “I don’t wanna slow down. And I think you don’t either.” She lowered her hand slowly to his crotch, grabbing his bulge and giving him a cheeky squeeze.

 

He thrusted up into her hand. “Fuck! You’re killing me doll.”

 

She smirked. Hellen could feel the weight and size of Jeffrey’s manhood, he was large and heavy. She felt her center beginning to pool. Helen flushed and bit her bottom lip. She could see his eyes were dark, filled with lust.

 

Jeffrey licked his lips, grinning at her. “You like that sweetheart?” He drawled.

 

She looked at him like a deer caught in headlights, her eyes matching his own, pupils blown out.

 

“Fuck you look so hot right now.” Jeffrey growled. He captured her lips in his own in another hungry kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance.

 

Once the kiss ended,Jeffrey dragged his mouth down along her jaw and neck, his silver growth of beard prickled her soft skin. He sucked the flesh between his teeth, nibbling on her skin. She closed her eyes and moaned. Her womanhood was already soaked, the euphoria running through her body was making her shiver. She started grinding her hips to his in a frantic attempt to get some release.

 

“Jeff…” She gasped.

 

He grunted deep from his throat. “You’re making it so hard to control myself right now.”

 

“Fuck Jeff… don’t!” She moaned. “Take me…” Her voice was barely audible.

 

Jeffrey’s hand gripped her long red locks, pulling on her hair a little. “Believe me sweetheart that’s all I want to do, I wanna rip these clothes off you right now and take you right here. But I don’t want to hurt you, not after…”

 

“Jeff please, I need you.”

 

“Don’t bag baby. I’ll give you anything you want.” He kissed her jaw and neck again. “Let’s move to the bedroom, I don’t want our first time to be on a couch.”

 

Helen was swimming with emotions, it made her head hurt. All she could do was nod.

 

He lifted her up with her legs wrapped around his waist, he walked them to her bedroom stealing kisses from her along the way. Jeffrey gently lowered them onto the king-sized bed. He settled himself on top of her. The couple continued to fiercely kiss and explore each’s other’s body. He grabbed her chin roughly as their kiss deepened.

 

Helen was on cloud number seven. The feel of Jeffrey’s tongue dominating hers as their bodies consumed one another was something she was sure she would never get used to. She felt his fully erect bulge rub against her inner thigh. Helen hummed in his mouth, her clit twitching with anticipation. They pawed at each other desperately. Jeffrey’s hand went up to her throat, holding her there as his tongue invaded all the dark corners of her mouth.

 

She slithered her hands up and down his back before finally gliding her hands under his shirt. Her long fingernails dug into his skin, making a path of long red scratch marks. Jeffrey growled deeply, rotating his hips to hers, driving Helen mad with the friction it caused between their heated sensitive parts. As they worked together to remove his shirt, Helen almost tore the shirt off his back. Jeffrey quickly claimed her mouth again. They turned and rotated in bed together, their lips never separated for more than a few seconds at a time.

 

Helen finally managed to gain control and straddle Jeffrey once more. She looked down at him from her sitting position, the look he gave her made her shiver again. She slowly rotated her clothed crotch to his, making them both moan in harmony. The kissed again after she rapidly lowered her upper body to his, but this time it was her turn to drag her mouth along his skin. Helen licked and nipped at his sensitive skin, taking a moment to stop at his pulsing vein, sucking his flesh in between her teeth.

 

Jeffrey thrusted up into her aching center, making an animalistic noise at the back of his throat. She continued licking, kissing and giving him more love bites along his chest. Helen dragged her hands up his torso, playing with his coarse hair before bringing her hands to stop and tease his nipples. She used her thumbs and and index fingers to pinch and pull at his nipples while her mouth was occupied with worshiping his flesh.

 

“Jesus fuck baby girl!” Jeffrey hissed.

 

Helen smirked as she worked her mouth down to his sensitive and hardened nubs. She swirled her tongue around his nipple before enveloping her mouth around it, sucking and gently biting his chest. She repeated the same ministrations to his right nipple.

 

Slowly, Helen made her way down to his lower abdomen. With a pop that seemed to echo through the room, she unbuttoned his pants. Jeffrey sucked a breath as he watched his lover slowly drag his pants and then his boxer briefs down. She kissed and licked his happy trail. Helen avoided his manhood, weaving to his inner thigh and giving him yet another love bite. 

 

Jeffrey grunted when Helen bit him again, twice as hard as before. He felt his cock moisten with pre-cum. He jerked his body up when Helen kept teasing him. She sinked her teeth down on his flesh again and again, getting higher and closer to his groin.

 

“Oh you’re such a dirty girl.” He panted. “Please sweetheart, I can’t take this anymore.”

 

Helen smiled devilishly, hearing Jeffrey beg her only aroused her more. Her brain couldn’t even process the feeling that ran through her core when he begged her. Jeffrey stared down at his lover. He couldn’t believe this beautiful woman was nested between his legs right now. He silently prayed that she wouldn’t change her mind and give him blue balls. He wanted her mouth on him. Hell, he was begging her for it. He fantasized Helen sucking him off so many times, her luscious lips wrapped tightly around his shaft as if she were sucking a lollipop.

 

At long last, Helen decided to give him the release he desperately craved for. She wrapped her hand around his member gently, working him up and down, slowly at first. She used her thumb to swipe across his engorged head, collecting the beads of pre-cum and working it down on his shaft, lubricating his cock. She squeezed his dick harder, pumping him faster. Jeffrey closed his eyes and sighed, completely surrendering to her touch.

 

Helen tasted him, swiping and twirling her tongue around the tip of his penis at first. After a few licks, she finally gave him what he really needed. Helen wrapped her soft moist lips around his manhood and sank her head all the way down to his balls. Slowly at first, she sucked him up and down, tasting every inch of him. Jeffrey was breathing harshly above her, his legs were begging to tremble from the sweet pleasure she was giving him. Her mouth was even better than he imagined.

 

Helen worked him up and down, gradually picking up her speed. She used left hand to cup his balls, rotating his testicles in her palm. With her right hand, she encircled her thumb and middle finger around the root of his dick. Her hand worked him the opposite direction of her mouth, driving Jeffrey absolutely insane with titillation. He couldn’t keep his sounds in check anymore, Jeffrey whined in satisfaction. He could feel himself getting close.

 

“Fuck!” He growled. “Baby girl…” He breathed. “I’m gonna cum if you keep that up.” He moaned.

 

Helen flushed with excitement. She worked him faster, pumping him up and down with her mouth, using her tongue to help pleasure him. She slurped and gagged on his cock greedily. Jeff moaned very loudly, sending a tingling sensation her clit and making her nipples harden instantly.

 

Jeff grabbed her by her shoulders roughly and yanked her up from him while he sat up on the bed.“That’s not where I want to cum.” He told her.

 

Before she could even respond, Jeffrey grabbed a hand full of her hair harshly and yanked her head towards him to dominate her lips with his. He could taste himself in her mouth but he didn’t care, it just added to the erotic sweet taste of her plump lips. He bit her lower lip making her whine. Jeffrey brushed her hair back and away from her face to study her features for a brief moment. Her lips were quivering and her eyes were dark with desire. Jeffrey growled at her wanton appearance and kissed her once more, dominating her tongue with his.

 

In a blur, he removed her shirt and rotated their bodies so that he was laying on top once more. He kissed and nipped at her jaw, neck and cleavage. He licked her skin, tasting her sweetness. He teased the top of her breasts, brushing his fingertips barely an inch below the lace of her bra.

 

Helen arched her body up, letting Jeffrey know to move his body away from hers so she could sit up. She removed her bra in a frenzy. Helen grabbed Jeffrey’s large hands and placed them on her bosom.

 

“Touch me Jeff.” She groused.

 

Jeffrey happily obliged. He squeezed and rubbed her soft tits, teasing her nipples and making her moan. He loved the weight of her breasts in his palms, they were heavy and full. He tweaked her nipples the same way she teased his earlier.

 

“Oh Jeff…” She gasped.

 

He grinned. “You have sensitive nipples doll?” He asked. When she didn’t respond, Jeffrey applied more pressure, making her jerk and whine at his roughness. Jeffrey grinned wider, showing her his shark teeth.

 

“Please…” She whined.

 

He growled, her plead going straight to his cock. Jeffrey pushed her on her back again, attacking her breasts with his mouth. Helen could feel her underwear was soaked. She withered under his touch, moaning and gasping loudly. Jeffrey caressed every inch of her torso with his calloused fingers as he continued to suck on her wanton flesh. His hand slowly creeped down to her center, his mouth never stopped sucking on her tits. Helen arched her back and whined as he palmed her aching core through her leggings. 

 

“You wet for me yet babygirl?” His voice was deep and husky with lust.

 

Jeffrey gave her a wolfish grin as he dipped his hand inside her pants and above her underwear. He could feel how drenched her panties were. He palmed her heat and rubbed his thumb against her clitoris through the flimsy piece of cloth.

 

“Jesus fuck! You’re soaked sweetheart.” Jeffrey groaned.

 

He harshly rubbed circles around her clothed pussy. Helen’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as she wailed in pleasure. She couldn’t help but to thrust up against his hand. Jeffrey licked his lips at her licentious reaction. He couldn’t get enough of the noises she was providing him with. He thought he tortured her long enough; so at long last, Jeffrey slithered his hand under her panties and stroked her soaped slit with his index and middle finger at first, taunting her. Helen shivered at his touch. She closed her eyes and surrendered completely to him.

 

“You’re beautiful baby.” He divulged.

 

“Oh god Jeff… I can’t, please…” Her voice was broken.

 

“What is it baby? Tell me what you want.”

 

“Please.” She murmured.

 

He kissed her neck. “Tell me what you want doll.”

 

“Inside.” She gasped. “Jeff… please.”

 

He smirked yet again. Jeffrey compelled her wishes and inserted his middle finger inside her tight entrance. Helen’s breath caught in her throat, the feel of his long digit inside her was too much for her to bear. She felt like she could come undone at that very second. Jeffrey found her special spot and rubbed his fingertip against the rougher patch of her wall. She wheezed, her toes froze pointing up. No one has ever been able to give her this much ecstasy.Jeffrey could tell she was close by the way her walls clenched around his finger so he added a second digit inside her. He slowly pumped her, making sure his fingers rubbed her sensitive g-spot.

 

“Cum for me babygirl. Cum all over my hand.” Jeffrey licked the crook of her neck all the way up to jaw. “I wanna feel it.” He whispered against her ear.

 

His husky voice was her undoing. Helen screamed as she gushed all over his hand, her body convulsing violently due to her orgasm. She felt her body go limp as her climax rippled through her body.

 

“Good girl. Such a good girl.” Jeffrey licked his fingers clean. “Fuck doll… taste so fucking good!”

 

“Shit…” She breathed. “Feel like I’m still cumming.”

 

Jeffrey beamed, licking his lips once more.He kissed her long and hard. Helen could taste herself in his lips and sighed. This was all foreign to her. She was by no means a blushing virgin but she never felt the sensations she had with Jeff with any men she had before. She couldn’t explain it. She felt as if someone was pulling on her heart string, playing her like a harp. Helen quickly shook the thoughts and feelings out of her head.

 

“I wanna taste you now baby girl.” Jeffrey’s voice was dripping with honey.

 

“No please Jeff.” She pleaded.

 

“Let me taste you.” He looked at her.

 

“I need you.” She quickly said. “I need to feel you inside me.”

 

Jeffrey knew there was something she was hiding from him but he decided not to push it any further, for now at least. He gave her a benign nod and kissed anon. He took his time kissing and embracing her before completely removing her remaining clothes. Once she she laid completely nude before him, Jeffrey took a moment to appreciate her form. She was truly the most beautiful woman he’s ever been with, inside and out.

 

Helen felt self conscious with him staring at her naked flesh. She blushed and tried to conceal herself. Jeffrey stopped her arms from covering herself however.

 

“No. None of that.” He quietly said. “Let me see you.”

 

Helen bit her lip but slowly nodded. She allowed him to bring her arms down to the mattress. He looked her up and down, admiring every inch of her skin, every curve, bump and scar. Helen was blushing furiously beneath his gaze.

 

“So fucking beautiful.” He said before kissing her again.

 

Jeffrey caressed her thigh with one hand while the other went to her hip. Their bare groins brushed against each other’s, making them both moan in contact. His heart was beating so fast, he knew he was in trouble. He was already in deep with her but now there was no turning back. He kissed his way down to her shoulders and chest again before making his way back to her mouth once more.

 

“Put your legs around me.” He told her.

 

Helen quickly did as she was asked and wrapped her thighs around his waist. Jeffrey lined himself up with her entrance and waited for a signal for her to stop him. When he saw none, he pushed the head of his impressed girth inside her. Helen meowed. He was very large, the thought of him all the way inside her excited her beyond belief. She felt herself began to drench again.

 

Never losing eye contact, Jeffrey pushed himself all the way inside her. He waited a few moments for her to just to his size before slowly starting to move in and out of her. They both gasped for air as they became one. Helen could feel her climax approaching once more. Jeffrey closed his eyes and groaned at her walls fluttering around his cock. He cursed and hissed at her tightening around him and began to thrust harder and longer. Helen moaned. A tear was threatening to escape her eye from all the pleasure. Jeffrey stroked her cheek and gripped her red locks as he began moving faster and harder inside her.

 

“You’re so close baby.” He groaned. “I can feel it… Fuck! Cum for me again. Let me feel you cum on my cock sweetheart.”

 

“Oh Jeff.” She squealed.

 

“Goddamn baby fuck shit! Sound so hot when you say my name like that. Say it again.” He demanded with clenched teeth.

 

“Oh fuck Jeff… feels so good… I’m gonna cum.” Her breathing was harsh as she tried to speak.

 

“Yes cum for me babygirl. Cum for daddy.” Jeffrey was lost in pleasure.

 

“Ohh…” She moaned.

 

Her pussy squeezed his cock so hard Jeffrey stopped breathing from the sheer buzz she was giving him. He let out a breathy moan. He came along with her. His body betraying him.

 

“Fuck.” He wheezed. “I couldn’t ohhhh….” He moaned spilling the last of his seed inside her. “Fuck sweetheart… what are you doing to me. I couldn’t even stop myself from cumming.” He breathed harshly.

 

She combed his hard with her fingernails and he dropped his head under chin. “It’s ok baby…” She breathed contently. “That was amazing.”

 

“Just give me a minute.” He said. “I got another round in me.”

 

Helen chuckled.

 

He looked up art her, giving her another wolfish grin. “That is if you’re up for it. I didn’t tire you out did I?” He teased her.

 

“If anything, you’re the one who looks tired old man.” She teased him back.

 

“Oh you little minx.” He roughly kissed her.

 

“I guess you’re ready for round two?” She smirked.

 

“You bet your fucking life babygirl. I’m throughly fuck you now.”

 

“Please do Mr. Morgan.”

 

He growled. “You dirty girl.”

 

 

Needless to say, neither of them got any sleep that night.

 


End file.
